


Me and You, Together

by true_alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Derek and Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_alpha/pseuds/true_alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles await the birth of their first baby. And, of course, argue over names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You, Together

For as long as Derek has known Stiles (going on ten years, and wow, has it seriously been that long?), the younger man has always had a seemingly endless reserve of pent up energy. Lacrosse helped throughout high school and college, and Derek's werewolf stamina has always enabled him to keep up with Stiles.

When Stiles is nervous, it's even worse. He fidgets, twitches, chews on his fingernails, and basically just drives Derek up a wall. Today, though, Derek can definitely not blame Stiles for his behavior. 

“What if something's wrong?” Stiles frets. 

“Nothing's wrong,” Derek soothes. He runs his fingers through Stiles' hair, but Stiles has done that so much already that nothing is making it go flat. “Labor can take hours, Stiles, and we've only been here for one.” 

“I just – I wish we could be back there,” Stiles says, wringing his hands. 

“I do, too,” Derek replies, “but she asked us to give birth alone, and we need to respect that. She's been so good to us.” 

Stiles has to agree. Their surrogate and their egg donor, Amy, has been nothing but patient with Derek and Stiles for the past nine months. They went through at least two dozen women before they came across Amy (mostly because Derek scared away every other candidate). After just a few lunches with her, they knew that she was the right choice; she had Stiles' sense of humor and sarcasm, and looks similar to Derek's. 

The latter wasn't a choice made out of shallowness, though; after discussing it at length, Derek and Stiles decided that Stiles would be the biological father. Derek wasn't too keen on passing his wolf genes down. 

Stiles sighs and presses his face into the crook of Derek's neck. Derek wraps an arm around his shoulders and rubs his hand along Stiles' arm. 

“Have you come around to Liam yet?” Stiles asks after a beat, and Derek scowls. 

“No, and I'm not going to,” he says firmly. Stiles pouts. 

“Why not?” he says. “What's wrong with Liam?” 

“It's atrocious,” Derek grumbles. “I still like Jack.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Oh, hell no. It reminds me of Jackson, and we are not naming our baby after that asshole. I veto Jack.” 

“You used your last veto on Jason.” 

“Well... I invoke emergency baby birthday veto.” 

Derek pulls back to give Stiles an incredulous look. Stiles returns it levelly, quite serious. After a few minutes of the stare off, Stiles blinks, and Derek smirks. 

“Fuck you,” Stiles mutters. He stands, stretches, and starts to pace. Derek leans back and watches him tiredly. 

“Can you not do that?” he rumbles. “It makes me nervous.” 

Stiles doesn't so much as glance at him. “Well, it makes me feel better, so no, I can't. Unless you're on board with Liam now?” 

Derek scowls and says nothing. He folds his hands behind his head and closes his eyes, although it doesn't help much. He can still here the steady padding of Stiles' sneakers against the linoleum floors of the waiting room. 

Two more hours tick by without any notice that their baby has arrived. Stiles paces, sits, stands, paces, walks to the bathroom, walks to the snack machines – basically does everything he can to drive Derek up a wall. Just when Derek is about to snap, Stiles announces that he's going to the gift shop two floors down, but if anything happens, his cell is on and so help him he will push anyone and everyone out of his way to get back upstairs for his baby. 

Derek can finally get some peace and quiet, if only for a minute. He gets a bottle of water from the vending machine and a Snickers bar for Stiles, because Derek knows those are his favorites. 

He drains half the water and nibbles and just the end of the Snickers by the time Stiles gets back. He glares at Derek and shoves the rest of the candy bar in his mouth. Derek rolls his eyes. 

“What did you buy?” he asks, grabbing the bag Stiles had placed on the floor. “He has enough toys in his room already, he doesn't need more.” 

“It's not toys,” Stiles says. He snatches the bag away from Derek and pulls out a powder blue onesie. “He does need clothes, though.” He shoves the garment back in, and then pulls out a book. “And I thought we might need this.” 

Derek takes the book and reads the title. “The Complete Book of Baby Names.” He flips through it absently, opens on a random page, and grins. 

“Jack,” he says smugly, pointing at the name in the book. Stiles scowls and shuts the book around Derek's hand. 

“No,” Stiles retorts. 

Derek scowls at him and reopens the book. Stiles leans against his shoulder, and the two of them settle in for some browsing. 

  


Another two hours later, Derek has ruled out Noah, Mason, Aaron, and Eric, while Stiles has given an unequivocal, “No way in hell” to Dylan, Daniel, Tyler, and Ian. 

“Let's just call him 'Son' and not argue anymore,” Stiles grumbles, shutting the book loudly. 

“May you should just get over it and agree to Tyler,” Derek retorts. “I can give you the thing about Jack and Jackson, but what's wrong with Tyler?” 

Stiles' nose wrinkles. “It's a douche-y name,” he says. He sighs and rubs his eyes. “You know what? Let's just lay off this for now. It – it sounds dumb, but I think when we see him, we'll just know, ya know?” 

Derek takes Stiles' hand and absently plays with his fingers. “That's not dumb,” he says quietly. He presses a kiss to Stiles' knuckles, and for the first time in hours, they lapse into a comfortable silence. 

After a total of ten hours and no baby, Stiles is starting to nod off. He's bent uncomfortably in the already uncomfortable hospital chairs. Derek shrugs off his jacket, folds it up, and then stands. He moves to Stiles other side and quietly slips the folded fabric between Stiles' arm and his head. 

Stiles' eyes flutter open, and he smiles a bit. “You're gonna be a really good dad,” he says, and then his eyes droop shut again. 

Derek sits back down slowly. It's starting to really, really hit him. There's going to be a little person, another human, that he's responsible for keeping alive. Someone calling him “Daddy,” someone trusting him to make sure there's no monsters in the closet, to make sure he's loved and cared for and happy. 

Before he can help it, Derek leans over and presses a kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles makes a grumbled noise, not quite a protest, and keeps his eyes shut. 

“Bastard, was almost asleep,” he mutters. 

“We're having a kid,” Derek says. 

Stiles cracks an eye open and gives Derek a cynical look. “Oh, God, I hope this isn't just occurring to you. It's a little too late to back out now.” 

Derek ignores Stiles' usual sarcasm. “We're going to raise a kid. Me and you, together.” 

Stiles sighs, stretches, and sits up. “That's kind of the point here, Derek,” he says, trying to sound patient. 

“It's amazing,” Derek says quietly. 

Finally, Stiles looks like he gets it. He smiles, all soft and dopey, and sighs a bit. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Yeah, it is.” 

He and Derek share soft smiles, and Stiles leans over for another kiss when the double doors that lead to the delivery rooms open for the first time in hours. 

A young nurse glances around the room and smiles when she spots the only couple there. She starts towards them, and Stiles and Derek immediately stand up. 

“You must be here with Amy,” says the nurse, and the two men nod. She smiles even wider. “Would you like to meet your baby?” 

Stiles can't stop the wide grin that stretches across his face. Derek's smile is softer, but no less happy. The nurse turns and leads the way back into the inner workings of the maternity ward. 

“She's a beautiful little girl,” the nurse says lightly. Derek and Stiles frown at each other. 

“The OBGYN told us over and over that it's a boy,” Derek says slowly. “Really? A girl?” 

The nurse stops and turns to face them. “It's not unheard of. Uncommon, but not unheard of,” she says. She suddenly grins. “Well, I guess that throws your name out the window, huh?” 

As they resume walking, Derek takes Stiles' hand and squeezes. “We couldn't agree on a name,” he admits, and the nurse laughs. 

“Now that's something I hear a lot,” she says. “Well, maybe you'll have better luck with a girl's name than a boy's, hm?” 

They've reached the door to Amy's room, so they aren't paying the nurse much attention anymore. She pushes the door open, smiles, and ushers them inside. 

Amy looks exhausted, but still has a radiant glow of a woman just given birth. The bundle of blanket in her arms squirms, and Derek and Stiles can see a small fist peeking out. 

“Look, there's your daddies,” Amy says softly to the baby. She smiles tiredly up at the two men, and then carefully passes the baby over to Derek. 

Derek has never held a baby before. Amy helps him cradle her head and hold the baby properly. Stiles leans against Derek, and they peer down at their daughter. 

She's kind of reddish purple still, with a squished face and a head full of dark hair. Her big brown eyes are all Stiles, but her dark hair and thin lips resemble Derek's. As Derek and Stiles stare in awe, her face scrunches and she lets out a wail. 

“I broke her,” Derek says, alarmed. Amy laughs. 

“No you didn't,” she assures. “She was just very rudely forced into the world and is letting you know that she is not happy about it.” 

“She's perfect,” Stiles says. Then, as an afterthought, he adds, “She's a she.” 

“I was surprised, too,” Amy says. “Hope you won't be sending Derek home to repaint the nursery.” 

“It's yellow. Yellow is a girl color,” Derek mutters, trying to hush the baby. He ignores Stiles token protest (because Stiles can never just agree with anything he says, damn it) and drops a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Stiles immediately goes quiet. 

Eventually, they need to leave Amy and the baby alone for some recovery time. They can come back in just a little bit for some more quality time, however, and they certainly plan to. 

  


Derek drives them to the Applebee's a few miles away, and Stiles starts making calls. The first goes to his dad, who seems delighted at the prospect of having a granddaughter to spoil. Then a call to Scott, of course, and one to Cora. His last call, just as they're pulling into the parking lot, is to Lydia. He no sooner gets the words, “The doctors were wrong, it's a girl,” out of his mouth before she's on a tangent that she's “got it covered” and is on the way to get the “proper” clothes as they speak. 

Stiles hangs up, shaking his head, and Derek raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Lydia's going out to buy the baby the right gendered clothing,” Stiles sighs. “Personally, I don't see anything wrong with the clothes we have now. It's not like the baby's going to realize what she's wearing.” 

They lapse into silence as they're seated, and when the waiter leaves, it's Derek who resumes the conversation. 

“We can't keep calling her 'the baby,'” he says reasonably. “Names?” 

Stiles sighs and chews on his straw. “We never even talked about girl names,” he says. “Do you have any thought?” 

Derek is quiet for a long moment. Finally, looking at his hands, he murmurs at last, “I like Grace." Stiles pauses. 

“Grace,” he repeats evenly. “Grace Stilinski-Hale. That's....” 

Derek waits silently for one of Stiles' usual sharp comments. What he says, though, surprises him. 

“That's perfect.” 

Derek looks up and smiles, all soft and open; his smile just for Stiles (and likely little Grace now as well). Stiles returns the look and leans across the table for a quick kiss. 

“Now for her middle name.... Hm. I like Fiona.” 

Derek's nose wrinkles. “Veto. Lily?” 

Stiles just sighs and shakes his head. “Here we go again....”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed this fic :) Takes a second, means a lot!


End file.
